Trated HarryxOC Suspencefic
by Sailor Blue Monster
Summary: Another successful fan fiction by us and our friends don't flame please


**Our friend wrote this he has problems with spelling so we gave him a spell-check! Everything is copyrighted by Vicky.**

Enc upon a tritium Harry wiz playing game with Dudley and Hermeneutic when a ghost appeared in the dark alley of shadow deaths. At was cray so Harry used his skills to kill the mobster with a gun. Meanwhile there es a world with elves in it and the elves were all really nice ND tender in their looks. They were friends with Harry Potter therefore they ah sq ticket to Hogwash school odor wizard craft and wizardry. One of them was named Princess Oprah the Kingfisher and she could ruse magic without a wand similar to those ofter e es int eh woods. She had the power of the elements and the elements of the period if table too thankless to her mother in law's marriage to Lord Voldemort in December month at nightfall whenever there ware fairies. They didn't k,now that Harry had the secret superpower to became and elf whenever hew wanted to if the Dudleys were treating him bad. The Dudleys liked computer games a lot and were addicted to Warcraft because they were bad as a ghost. Nobody knew tab Put this secrete superpower Harry had cornered in the portrait of Tyree American families of Wharton. Then the process had to buy a wand an the old man gave her the wand of the lost last everlasting wife of the secret reincarnation of doom Medley's himself and she wads really scared biota aether the selfsame time carry happy because now she had the power oft to defeat the Ark Lord. Harry' guardian protector wiz namedrop Thermionic because they werewolf schoolmates. Your guardian wads not usually your soul mate but all fairies had to have a soul mate and for somersaulting something whet wrong and Harry's soul mate was his guardian protector Hermitage. Because of this huge mistake he was exchanged chased by these ghosts just like his Freida Draco Malfoy who rapped people in secret he was evil so no one cared if the scary ghosts where chaining Malfoy. The princess went to Hogwarts and she cell in love with Harry Potter which was unexpected a ND also a lot wrong because he was supposed to have a forbidden romance with his guardian proceeding Herminia. There was a threesome drama because of this strange event and no one received hamburgers on their birthday be causer of his. TH princess was rill sad because Harry didn't return his feelings when he secretly did so she found comfort with an American boy with muscles theta wire visible and they fell in love pretty fast but Harry carnage his minded and now he wanted the princess so he ran fate her in the green words. But it was too late she chose the America buoy but she didn't know that he was secretly working for Voldemort and just wanted her as a bait so when she was pregnant with his baby he broke up with her and she cried and Heraldry found comfort with Hermitage his gardenia protector which he really shouldn't have done because it resultant resulted in the impossible thing possibly, homemaking between a guardian and the guardians assigned videodisc. His guardian was now pregnant with her child so Harry regretted that nights lot because they never did it on days but there was no memory or detail of ti because Harry had some pride and weaned to save the children that were draped in the dream would of dreams by Voldemort. Finally some evil perplex captured Harry and the princess and mi the cell their confused their feelings for each other and SS shared an awesome kiss and explored each others mo tush. His guardian protector was furious and slapped him in the face and told him that she would never see his child and then Harry was sad and tried to say something convincing but the princess was mad at him for loin his originality to someone else so she found comfort with the blonde boy from Americans again and approved of his muscles loads. Now when everyone was pregnant with children obviously there was to be problems when everyone underwent already happy. Future Voldemort attacked from the future and used his powers to remove the princess baby and she cried and was sad but then Harry's guardian protectorate Hermione fell down a few stairs and lost her baby too so then whether were both sad then Hermione realized that she had done something wrong and t decided to steam up white Harry wand the princess to defeat the enemy. They traveled the Mordred and destroyed the ring of the princess and thus delineating all of her powers but it was worth it it fig was going to save the world she thought and then the magical powers of the princess inherited from the less bark lord defeated the dark lord and fete children capture din the world of dreams were saved. Draco was dying from a disease but then the princess used her powers stat the spirit of Ravenclaw woman heave her to make him a good person again and ending his disease and then Harry's guardian protector fell in love with Draco instead and the American guy was beaten up by Norwegians so he couldn't leave the country and everyone laughed at the sweet revenge they were given. Then Harry and the princess became marry ed and they took over the world and made it a good place forever and taught everyone that revenge was wrong and only people who really really Reilly deserved it should be revenged like people like the American guy with muscles. Then the princess got pregnant and together they had loads of small children and they named them Pergolas, Brave and Destiny because n o other name could be equally as pretentious and beautiful and all the children were really clever and smart and funny and they made I t though school with the greatest grades before they had to encounter another evil enemy but t the princess was immortal so she defeat that enemy too and everyone lived happy elver after except for the American who was revenged on and forever lived in sadness and no one felt sorry for him.


End file.
